xxx Holic: Al final de todos los dias y caminos
by Tiamat lamashta
Summary: Este es un crossover con Tsubasa Chronicles pues ambas historias estan estrechamente entrelazadas y en vista de que solo vi el anime de ambas series y me quede con ganas de ver mas de xxx Holic y de ver el final de Tsubasa ahora escribo mi propia version de los hechos, una donde espero que los personajes sean mas dinamicos sin perder su esencia.
1. Chapter 1

XXXHOLIC: 

AL FINAL DE TODOS LOS DIAS Y CAMINOS

Hola seguidores del Fanfic, mi nombre real no tiene importancia, ni me gusta pero pueden llamarme Tiamat Lamashta que ciertamente no es el nombre de ningún personaje en ningún manga o anime. Es el nombre de mi propio personaje…no se si me explico. En fin.

Se me ocurrió hacer un Fanfic de XXXHolic porque quería que continuara y aunque no me gustó tanto Tsubasa Chronicles, esta entrelazada con ella así que en mi Fanfic abordaré ambas y a mi manera trataré de aclarar todas las situaciones inconclusas que vi en ambos animes o a mi me pareció que así era.

La idea que tengo es devolver a Yuuko con Watanuki, aunque no será la misma Yuuko de antes, quiero que esta tenga un papel más activo y que no solo se dedique a las palabras misteriosas y aparentemente carentes de significado, quiero una Yuuko que luche por las cosas en las que cree y proteja a aquellos que le importan; de igual manera quiero pintar un Watanuki que conoce por cual senda irá y porque lo hace, indudablemente acompañado de aquellos que siempre le han ayudado de un modo o de otro, así pues podrán encontrar un Doumeki mucho más sabio que descubrirá su propio potencial mágico heredado de su abuelo Haruka y con este ultimo un guía espiritual que lo llevara casi de la mano por situaciones peligrosas; verán a Kohane ya toda una señorita con poderes igualmente fabulosos que complementaran a los demás; a Himawari acompañada de Tampopo quien se librara de la mala suerte que la sigue a todos lados y al pequeño pájaro sacar a relucir el Fénix que vive dentro de él; Maru y Moro cambiarán y tendrán un papel más activo dentro y fuera de la dimensión que supone la tienda que dejó Yuuko atrás, al desaparecer; las Mokonas se reunirán por fin, el pasado alcanzará al futuro y los descendientes de los grandes hechiceros deberán decidir su camino. Fye deberá enfrentar sus temores y conflictos dejando atrás su falsa sempiterna alegría para darse cuenta de que no es malo mostrar otras emociones; Kurogane a si mismo entenderá que la fuerza viene en muchas envolturas y no todas implican empuñar una espada; Sakura recuperará sus plumas y con ellas sus recuerdos para luchar en una batalla aparentemente perdida; los Syaoran elegirán su camino y su bando para ganarse el derecho a existir independientemente del otro.

Pretendo eventualmente hacer que intervengan personajes del pasado de XXXHolic y de Tsubasa Chronicles, pues el lazo ha sido forjado y ya no puede romperse y de esa manera todos los seres vivos estamos entrelazados formando una sola entidad aunque no podamos vislumbrar toda la cadena de acontecimientos.

Espero que les guste y recuerden "No existe la casualidad solo lo inevitable" porque es inevitable que todo tenga un principio y un final, pero el camino lo elegimos nosotros.

Atte. Tiamat Lamasta 

XXX HOLIC: 

AL FINAL DE TODOS LOS DIAS Y CAMINOS

-He vuelto Watanuki- dijo la voz en la cámara de video de Doumeki

-Bienvenida Yuuko- dijo Watanuki

Y lejos, muy lejos, esas dos breves frases ponían en marcha de nuevo la maquinaria del tiempo, nuevas decisiones serian tomadas, otras dejadas de lado; pero al final todo convergería para dar una conclusión a muchas vidas, a muchos días, a muchos caminos entrelazados…para bien o para mal.

Había caído en coma hacían ya diez años. Simplemente un día perdió la consciencia haciendo lo que siempre hacia y ahora yacía ahí en una cama de hospital conectada a una maquina que media su pulso y a la intravenosa que la alimentaba. Parecía dormida como la princesa del antiguo cuento, quizás su escritor se inspiró en alguien como ella, una niña bonita sumergida en un coma profundo. Los doctores decían que había actividad cerebral muy semejante a la de una persona que simplemente cubre sus cuotas de sueño nocturno y que no necesitaba de un respirador, su corazón latía regularmente y la intravenosa la proveía de lo necesario para que su cuerpo se mantuviera estable, que quizás incluso la falta de comida chatarra y todas esas malas costumbres que la gente adquiere con el tiempo la hacían estar más sana que el resto de las personas…de alguna manera. Empero la falta de movimiento dañaría sus músculos y si algún día despertaba tendría que tomar rehabilitación…y entre más tiempo pasara peor sería. Todas esas palabras pronunciadas por los doctores ahora ya carecían de sentido, pues muchos de ellos ya habían muerto o se habían cambiado de hospital, solo ella permanecía. Incluso sus padres perdieron la esperanza después del primer año y la visitaban cada vez menos, aunque seguían pagando puntualmente los servicios del hospital en un fatuo intento de mantener a raya su consciencia que les recriminaba su proceder…eso al paso del tiempo también cesó y pronto dejaron incluso de hablar de su hija a la gente nueva que conocían. Ya no existía más allá de un rincón sumido en las tinieblas dentro de su mente y corazón.

Pero lejos y cerca ella permanecía. Su mente captaba retazos de información, sus oídos se mantenían funcionales y dentro de la jaula en la que se había convertido su cuerpo se proyectaban esas voces desconocidas mezcladas con las voces de sus conocidos y una imagen fugaz palpitaba en su mente, lo que no conocía se manifestaba como una sombra gris mientras que lo que le era familiar era claro y a colores. Más rápidamente dejo de percibir voces conocidas y todos se volvieron sombras grises. Después su mente empezó a navegar por terrenos totalmente desconocidos, soñando con cosas y personas que jamás había visto y que se mostraban a colores en situaciones muy vividas, tanto que a veces le parecía que ella estaba realmente en esos lugares contemplando los peligros a los que se enfrentaban, saboreando los aromas y el gusto de la comida compartida, sintiendo miedo, terror, alegría, espanto, felicidad y todo aquello que experimentaban y ellos se transformaron en su familia. Había una mujer que casi nunca participaba en las acciones propiamente dichas, a ella le parecía que solo impulsaba las cosas lo suficiente para que estas pasaran pero también creía que era un tanto cobarde… ¿O había otra razón? No lo sabía. Una ocasión contemplaba a la mujer vestida con un kimono que tenía grabadas mariposas por doquier y que bebía sake a la luz de la luna. La mujer la vio directamente a los ojos y a ella le pareció que se sumergía en la inmensidad del tiempo, tuvo un sobresalto y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal; la mujer señaló un sitio junto a ella y titubeando por un segundo se acercó y se sentó junto a la mujer del kimono observándola detenidamente.

-Bonito kimono- dijo ella- las mariposas siempre me han gustado mucho y tu cabello es tan largo como me hubiera gustado tenerlo alguna vez-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la mujer

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres con "por qué"?-

-Dices que "te hubiera gustado"-

-¡Ah! Es que estoy muerta…o algo así-

-Es necesario que duermas-

-¿Acaso estoy dormida?-

-Esto es un sueño-

-¿Y porque no puedo despertar?-

-Es necesario…comprenderás a su tiempo-

-Que increíble casualidad que nadie allá afuera sepa que me pasa pero un sueño me diga lo más aproximado a una razón para estar aquí-

-No existe la casualidad…-

-…solo lo inevitable- completó ella, la mujer sonrió y ella de repente sintió un nuevo escalofrío porque había contemplado su propio reflejo en sus pupilas y era como si fuesen…la visión se desvanecía…

…hermanas…

La niebla nacarada que lo había ensombrecido todo se despejaba y entre los girones de esta vio a un muchacho sumamente triste que ocupaba el lugar de la mujer e incluso llevaba el mismo kimono, fumaba una pipa y bebía sake contemplando la luna, una extraña, regordeta y negra criatura estaba junto a él bebiendo también; parecía un conejo pero se sentaba como una persona…y los conejos no toman sake ¿O si?

-Yuuko- murmuró de repente el joven

-La extraño- respondió el conejo negro con tristeza infinita y ella sintió ganas de llorar

-También nosotras la extrañamos- dijeron a coro las voces de dos niñas acercándose a ellos y abrazaron al joven, eso definitivamente llenó de lágrimas los ojos de ella y en el instante en que estas corrían por su piel deseó poder hacer algo por aquellas personas para aliviar su tristeza

-¿Ese es tu deseo?- preguntó una voz que parecía venir de todas partes, miró al joven, a las niñas y al conejo negro pero ellos no se habían movido ni dicho nada- ¿Ese es tu deseo?- repitió la voz

-Si- dijo ella

-¿Segura? Tu decisión afectará a muchos-

-¡Si!- enfatizó ella en un grito, las personas frente a ella se desvanecieron y a su alrededor comenzaron a caer gotas de agua mientras ella misma lloraba sin poderlo evitar, sin saber porque

-Concederé tu deseo- dijo la voz

Ella avanzó por aquel espacio sin suelo o techo o paredes, a su alrededor destellaron imágenes de cosas con las cuales ya había soñado, las gotas de agua seguían cayendo a su alrededor. Se topó con un gran charco y se inclinó a mirar su reflejo y por un instante vio a la mujer del kimono con mariposas, estiró las manos mientras su reflejo hacía lo mismo y sumergiéndolas en el charco abrazó esa imagen de si misma haciéndola una sola persona.

-Ahora somos la misma y a la vez no lo somos- dijo la voz

Y todo se oscureció.

Abrió los ojos en el instante en que amanecía y los pájaros cantaban, quiso llevarse una mano a los ojos para cubrirlos de la cegadora luz solar que no había visto en diez años, pero al levantarla la sintió muy pesada y sin querer se pegó en la frente.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó en voz alta sobresaltando a una enfermera que revisaba a todos los enfermos que estaban en el mismo cuarto que ella

La enfermera corrió a buscar a un doctor mientras ella luchaba contra su cuerpo atrofiado tratando de incorporarse, solo una idea estaba en su mente: debo encontrar al joven que vi porque me esta esperando.

ENCUENTRO

Watanuki cocinaba en la espaciosa cocina de la que se había vuelto su casa, aunque no todos pudieran verla, al menos eso garantizaba que quien la viera necesitaba estar ahí…pero hacía tanto que nadie necesitaba estar ahí…sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar el triste pensamiento siguió preparando las bolas de arroz; sobre la mesa estaban los rollitos primavera y el sushi de salmón cortado en rodajas. Aquella mañana se había despertado de muy buen humor y con ganas de cocinar algo especial, a pesar de que hacia meses que había recibido el pago por encontrar aquello que Izuna buscaba, trataba de no desanimarse y conociendo a Yuuko "volver" podía significar casi cualquier cosa ¿Acaso pensaba que instantáneamente la vería aparecer por la puerta? No. Eso no podía ser tan fácil.

Ella caminaba por la calle sin un rumbo fijo, así podía pensar mejor. Hacia apenas una semana que ya podía andar por las calles como cualquier persona sin tambalearse como si hubiera bebido de más y sus manos ya no temblaban cuando tomaba algo, la rehabilitación le había costado más tiempo del que a ella le hubiese gustado pero menos –según los médicos- que la mayoría de la gente en una situación similar. En ese tiempo tuvo que vivir en su propia habitación en una casa ajena: sus padres habían muerto hacia dos años cuando el avión en el que viajaban se desplomó en una tormenta, pero lo habían dejado todo arreglado de manera que si ella despertaba y ellos ya no estaban las cosas no fueran tan difíciles. Le dejaron una gran cuenta de dinero a cargo de un joven abogado en una importante compañía quien pagaba las facturas del hospital, el dinero le pertenecía ahora; empero su casa fue vendida según las especificaciones del ultimo testamento compuesto por sus padres, vendida a excepción de su habitación, esta permanecía cerrada con llave con todas sus cosas dentro. Claro que la ropa ya no servía pues pertenecía a la adolescente que había sido y ya no le quedaba y finalmente estaba a la búsqueda de un lugar para quedarse y buscar al joven del sueño. No tenía mucha información con la cual buscarlo, no recordaba su nombre y tener dejos de una mentalidad un tanto infantil no le ayudaba.

Atravesó un pequeño parque y cerca de la única fuente vio un enorme cuervo con su reluciente plumaje negro caminando en torno al agua como si no se decidiera a beber o bañarse en ella. Se detuvo a un metro escaso del cuervo y creyó que este se espantaría pero el cuervo la miró ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad con unos ojos color ladrillo.

-Así que los humanos no te dan miedo- le dijo al cuervo y se acercó un poco más…sintió un pinchazo en el corazón como si la hubieran espantado y contemplando al cuervo se dio cuenta de que este despedía un aura roja como la sangre- que…que… ¿Qué eres?- dijo sin pensar; y sin esperar una respuesta dio media vuelta y echó a correr presa de un mal fario, escuchó como detrás de ella el cuervo echaba a volar y la perseguía, sus graznidos le arañaban los oídos.

Alcanzó los límites del parque y dio vuelta en una esquina a gran velocidad y de repente sus pies tropezaron consigo mismos y ella cayó estrepitosamente delante de una barda de madera parda y desgastada. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el cuervo se había quedado atrás. Se puso de pie y toco la barda con la mano izquierda, una sensación muy extraña le llenó por completo: conocía aquel sitio.

*Adentro de la casa Watanuki terminaba de servir todo lo que había preparado, había colocado un jarrón con flores de cerezo en medio de la mesa y cinco almohadas en el suelo para sentarse a comer más cómodamente… ¿cinco? ¿Por qué cinco? Solo eran cuatro a comer…entonces la percibió como si nunca se hubiese ido…

+Avanzó por la acera acariciando con la mano la barda hasta llegar al poste de la entrada rematado con una luna dorada, miró el jardín y su vista alcanzó la casa en medio del terreno; contempló el techo de tejas, las ventanas cerradas, la puerta principal y las lunas en sus elevados pináculos de aguja. Se acercó a la puerta y estiró la mano para abrirla… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que cruzó aquel umbral?...

*Watanuki se volvió hacia la puerta corrediza de la habitación, Maru y Moro estaban ahí de pie.

-El ama viene- dijeron al unísono

Entonces él caminó rumbo al recibidor y por el camino Mokona se le subió al hombro y le susurro al oído una pregunta que él todavía no era capaz de contestar, no hasta que la entrada se abriera y viera de quien era esa presencia… ¿de verdad era Ella?

-Watanuki… ¿esta presencia es…es de Yuuko?- fue la pregunta

+Tomó la barra que accionaba la puerta y tiro de ella apenas lo suficiente para que la hoja cediera con un chirrido que no le pareció desagradable, al contrario, era como si por fin hubiese hallado su hogar, una nota que anunciaba su arribo al lugar que le estaba destinado y repentinamente por su mente pasó la antigua idea que la invadía cuando era una niña: siempre estaba fuera de lugar en todas partes.

*Watanuki con Mokona en su hombro y las niñas flanqueándolo esperaban tensos y ansiosos, al otro lado de la puerta se percibía una poderosa e inconmensurable; aunque familiar presencia…la puerta comenzó a abrirse…

+Entró a un recibidor amplio y fresco, olía a incienso y a comida, cuatro personas estaban ahí de pie como si la estuvieran esperando y una de ellas era el joven de sus sueños…de pronto todo el universo pareció encajar aquella ultima pieza de un colosal rompecabezas y se sintió en paz absoluta aunque de alguna manera sabía que aquello no era una conclusión si no un comienzo.

Watanuki sonreía, Mokona saltó en el aire gritando "¡Bienvenida!", Maru y Moro corrieron descalzas para abrazar a quien había cruzado la entrada y ella dejo que la puerta se cerrara tras de si. Atrapó a Mokona y la acercó a su cara sintiendo la suavidad de su pelo y la sostuvo ahí con una mano, mientras que con la otra trataba de abarcar a las niñas que se había sujetado de su cintura, el único que permanecía inmóvil era el joven.

-Tú no eres Yuuko- dijo la voz decepcionada del joven y se clavó en cada uno de los presentes con la frialdad de una daga de hielo

-Mi nombre es Eien Yorume y te he estado buscando- dijo ella sin soltar a Mokona y a las niñas, ni ellas a Eien

-El ama ha venido- dijeron Maru y Moro

-Que bueno que has llegado, Watanuki escrito como primero de abril se estaba poniendo muy raro- dijo Mokona con el tono que empleaba para burlarse de él

-¿En serio?- pregunto ella en el mismo tono que Yuuko lo hubiese hecho

Watanuki estaba confundido, ellas reaccionaban como si Yuuko en verdad estuviera ahí ¿acaso veían algo que él no?

-Se que esto parecerá raro…-titubeo Eien- pero…esta es mi casa ¿verdad? Y tu… tú me esperabas para comer ¿no?...- Watanuki asintió y logró esbozar una sonrisa- entonces… ¡acompañemos la comida con un delicioso licor dulce y frío!- exclamó Eien/Yuuko y Watanuki se fue de espaldas con cara de exasperación

-Si Watanuki saca la botella que esta en el refrigerador desde ayer- dijo Mokona y Watanuki se dio cuenta de que él la puso ahí como si supiera que aquello pasaría, cuando logró ponerse de pie las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz y mirando por encima de ellas la contempló

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para beber?-

-Nunca es demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde- contestó Eien y el pobre Watanuki suspiró de resignación

-Nosotras lo llevaremos a la mesa- dijo Moro

-Lo llevaremos- secundó Maru y ambas desaparecieron en el interior de la casa con sus pisadas resonando en la duela y ese sonido evocó recuerdos en Eien y Watanuki, pero la primera todavía no era totalmente consciente de ello

-Que bueno que has regresado- dijo Mokona saltando al piso- iré a poner unos vasos- agregó y se fue dejando a los dos ahí plantados en la entrada

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Eien quitándose los zapatos y se colocó muy cerca de Watanuki, quien la miró a la cara y clavando sus ojos de distintos colores en el profundo violeta de los de ella trago saliva antes de preguntar:

-¿En verdad eres tú Yuuko?- entonces aquellos ojos cambiaron y una gran sonrisa adornó la cara de Eien, ese rostro tan parecido al de Ella pero que de alguna manera era diferente también: Eien llevaba el cabello negro como la noche suelto y con un flequillo que sin embargo peinaba un poco de lado y Yuuko lo llevaba recto, su cara era muy parecida a la de Yuuko con su piel blanca y grandes ojos; empero esta joven tenía un gesto un tanto desafiante a la vez que lo arcano titilaba en las ventanas de su alma…un alma que no creyó recuperar nunca…

-Soy yo, sin duda alguna- dijo la voz de Eien que tenía un timbre casi igual al de Yuuko- con el tiempo nos daremos cuenta de quiénes somos y lo que ha cambiado con los años, pues ni tú ni yo somos ya los mismos de antaño y sería ingenuo de nuestra parte esperar que todo haya permanecido inmutable solo porque me fui, solo porque te empeñaste en detener el tiempo para ti en este lugar- Eien tomo la cara de Watanuki entre sus manos acercando tanto sus rostros que parecía que se iban a besar, Watanuki respingó y un escalofrío lo recorrió- allá afuera Doumeki, Himawari, Kohane y todos aquellos a quienes tocamos han seguido cambiando para bien y para mal- ambos permanecieron en esa postura unos segundos más mientras Watanuki pensaba: "¿Cómo pude dudar de que fuera ella aunque parezca un poquito diferente?", luego ella le beso la frente y entró en la casa sin esperar conducción alguna pues, después de todo, aquella era su casa.

Una brisa fría se colaba por las puertas corredizas que daban al jardín y los árboles se agitaban al son de este, los cerezos tenían pocas flores pero el ramo que había en la mesa era muy fragante, el almohadón era suave y confortable, la comida había sido deliciosa y como siempre comió con excelente apetito y bebió aún más, Maru y Moro jugaban en un rincón con unas pequeñas almohadillas que hacían un curioso ruido cada vez que las movían, Mokona estaba sentada en la mesa y al igual que Eien contemplaba el exterior esperando a que Watanuki regresara de la cocina. Este ultimo volvió después de lavar los platos mientras preparaba una petición que se le antojo extraña pues Yuuko raramente bebía café, prefería el té…pero no hoy; dejó una gran taza frente a Eien y otra más pequeña para Mokona: era café capuchino con licor de callhua, el cual ciertamente tuvo que ir a buscar a una licorería del centro unos días atrás; entonces no sabía porque se le había antojado comprar aquel objeto exótico…ahora ya lo sabía. Se sentó exactamente frente a Eien quien contemplaba la taza como si fuera lo más bello del universo y se la llevó a los labios sosteniéndola con ambas manos, le dio un sorbo y dijo:

-¡Delicioso!- dejó la taza sobre el platito y miró a Watanuki por encima del rosado ramo de flores- tienes preguntas- afirmó colocando el envés de la mano debajo de la barbilla para recargarse

-Si-

-Hazlas-

-Ya has contestado lo que más me importaba-

-Lo se- Eien tomó otro sorbo de café esta vez levantando con una sola mano la taza y sin abandonar su posición- pero aún tienes dudas, puedo escucharlas gritar dentro de ti-

-Luces diferente-

-Las circunstancias actuales requieren que sea diferente en algunos detalles, pero mi esencia sigue estando conmigo…tal vez tienes miedo-

-¿Miedo? ¿De que?-

-De que haya cambiado tanto que ya no me quieras igual- Watanuki hizo un gesto de sorpresa pues exactamente ella ponía en palabras sus vagos pensamientos- así será-

-¡¿Qué! ¿Me estas diciendo que lo que temo pasará?- Watanuki se puso de pie y Eien observó a Mokona beber su café

-Si-

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo así, tan tranquila?-

-¿Y como esperabas que te lo dijera? Las cosas son así. Yo he cambiado y tú no me querrás igual, mas eso no quiere decir que me dejaras de querer o que yo seré una desconocida ¿Acaso Doumeki o Kohane son unos extraños porque hoy son adultos estudiosos y responsables?-

-No- Watanuki se volvió a sentar y Eien lo miró a los ojos

-Entonces no te preocupes, pre-ocuparse no sirve a menos de que creas que puedes cambiar el resultado del futuro, que puedes influir en el río del tiempo; mejor ocúpate del hoy que ya es suficientemente complicado sin necesidad de tener los fantasmas de lo que todavía no es-

Watanuki ladeo la cabeza con cara de confusión mientras Eien seguía tomando su café.

-Pero tu nombre es diferente-

-Este cuerpo es un ápice distinto del alma que tú viste en el pasado-

-¿Cuerpo? ¿Alma?-

-Cuando me conociste yo solo era un espíritu congelado en el tiempo y podía hacer todas aquellas cosas gracias a ese hechizo, pero había cosas que no podía hacer porque no tenía un cuerpo-

-No podías tomar acciones directas ¿cierto? Lo he pensado durante todo este tiempo pero no estaba seguro-

-Si, así que este cuerpo lleva un nombre diferente del alma que lo habita, pues antes era un cuerpo con espíritu y mente nada más; ahora esta completo-

-¿No…no estabas viva?-

-Tenía solo una parte del todo, este cuerpo ya existía cuando tú y yo nos conocimos pero incompleto; a si mismo el espíritu que conociste de mí era solo eso. Finalmente somos una unidad pues nos estábamos esperando mutuamente-

-¿Me recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hicimos juntos?-

-Algunas cosas, todo regresará con el tiempo Watanuki…no…ahora me gustaría llamarte Kimihiro si no te importa y tú puedes llamarme Yuuko si te hace sentir más cómodo-

-No, Eien esta bien, es un nombre hermoso-

-Gracias-

Ambos se contemplaron en silencio largos minutos, Mokona se quedó dormida sobre la mesa a pesar del café y Maru junto con Moro corrían en el jardín. Todo era silencio.

-¡Me gustaría más café, pero esta vez que lleve más callhua¡- dijo inesperadamente Eien rompiendo en mil pedazos el momento, estiró el brazo hacia Kimihiro blandiendo la taza vacía cuyo grabado era una mariposa roja entre flores blancas

-De ninguna manera- contestó Watanuki haciendo un gesto con la mano como si se abanicara

-¿Por qué no?- dijo ella haciendo un puchero y con una voz de niña malcriada

-Bueno, bueno, que remedio me queda- suspiró Kimihiro y tomó la taza de un manotazo, salió rumbo a la cocina murmurando algo de que no podría dormir teniendo tanto café encima.

La mitad de la luna brillaba con su luz plateada en lo más alto de la bóveda celeste, Kimihiro dormía desde hacía mucho, estaba emocionalmente agotado aunque se resistió todo lo que pudo pues parecía creer que Eien desaparecería si él cerraba los ojos; ella tuvo que asegurarle que la encontraría por la mañana como antaño para que le hiciera el desayuno: "Se me antojan unos waffles con mucha miel y una gran jarra de café con leche, jugo de naranja y manzana picada con un poco de canela estaría perfecto" le había dicho y él rezongó todo el camino hasta su dormitorio. Eien esperó hasta que la luna llegó a su punto más alto, luego fue hasta la habitación que compartían Maru y Moro, Mokona también estaba ahí y cuando ella descorrió la puerta se enderezó en la cama.

-¿Nos desearas buenas noches?- dijo Mokona

-Más que eso- Eien se aproximo hasta quedar a un costado de la gran cama adoselada

-¡Oh! ¿Ha llegado el momento?-

-Deben como todos los humanos construir su alma pedazo a pedazo, pero si, ha llegado la hora de levantar la restricción impuesta sobre ellas-

-¿Ellas lo saben?-

-No, lo sabrán a su tiempo, es necesario que ganen la primera pieza de su rompecabezas espiritual-

-¿Y yo?-

-Recuperaras tu complemento con el paso de los días, ya se acercan-

-Me alegro…la extraño…casi tanto como te extrañé a ti-

-Siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto, el camino de vuelta era muy largo-

-Mmmno, estuvo bien, supongo que tenía que ser así-

-Si- las dos guardaron silencio un minuto, Eien volteo a mirar sobre su hombro y dijo- debo ver a alguien más y la hora ya esta muy cerca, será mejor que me de prisa- luego se volvió para inclinarse sobre las niñas profundamente dormidas, las toco en la frente con las puntas de sus dedos índice- la espera ha terminado y la restricción levantada pueden seguir su camino a donde quiera que elijan ir- una onda de energía se expandió por toda la habitación produciendo un tañido como el de una campana de cristal y continuo emitiendo ondas todo el tiempo que Eien dejo sus dedos sobre ellas y la campana de cristal emitió con cada una un tañido hasta completar trece campanadas y en cada ocasión un cerrojo se descorría y un velo se levantaba. Cuando todo concluyó Eien se enderezó y las niñas seguían dormidas, solo Mokona fue testigo de aquello- es hora de irme, pero estaré de vuelta antes que Kimihiro despierte o quizá le de un ataque-

-¿No dormirás?- preguntó Mokona acomodándose otra vez en la cama

-Ya he dormido demasiado- y salió en silencio de la habitación corriendo otra vez la puerta para que nada las molestara, luego dirigió sus pasos al exterior envuelta en un kimono púrpura con flores de cerezo blancas adornando la orilla de las mangas, cuello y formaban una cenefa en la parte baja

Eien caminó casi en absoluto silencio por las callecitas desiertas y limpias hasta que llegó frente a una puerta de madera de dos hojas que curiosamente estaba entre abierta, incluso a esa hora tan tardía, la franqueo y camino por una senda de piedrecillas rectangulares entre varios arboles de cerezo que aun conservaban unas cuantas flores pero el verde era cada vez más evidente. Al final de la senda había una persona envuelta en un sencillo kimono café y le daba la espalda a la gran construcción del templo con sus dependencias, parecía estar esperando algo…o a alguien; Eien se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él y por unos largos minutos solo se observaron.

-En verdad eres tú aunque hallas cambiado un poco- dijo con voz calmada Doumeki

-Has tardado menos que Kimihiro en darte cuenta-

-Watanuki es un poco lento cuando solo piensa en lo peor, creo que después de todos los meses que pasaron después de que lograras enviarle un mensaje la idea de que realmente no vendrías germinó en su mente y echó raíces-

-¡Ah! Entonces tú escuchaste mi mensaje que envié a través de Izuna-

-No. Solo Watanuki lo escuchó pero era obvio, era lo que más deseaba-

-Si, lo se. Lo has pasado mal viendo como deseaba permanecer en la tienda ¿no? Sin hacer nada por su presente y en el futuro solo me esperaba a mí-

-Ha sido difícil no hacer nada…saber que no podía hacer nada por él-

-Lo lamento, ha sido culpa mía que tardé tanto en regresar-

-No importa. Lo que importa es que estas de vuelta- el ceño de Doumeki se frunció un poco al agregar:- pero imagino que tu regreso no es solo por él ¿verdad? Aun no se da cuenta o ni lo imagina siquiera-

-Nuevamente estas en lo cierto…las cosas…el fluir del río del tiempo ha cambiado, mi regreso tiene que ver mucho con Kimihiro porque él estará en medio de los acontecimientos y no quería dejarlo solo-

-Nunca ha estado solo-

-No quise decirlo de esa manera, se que nunca ha estado solo aunque él cree que si. Todos ustedes han estado aquí para él, ha sido suficiente su presencia para que Kimihiro no pierda la cabeza y eso es algo grandioso; la mayoría de las personas no se hubiesen quedado como ustedes lo han hecho, muchos lo hubiesen abandonado a su suerte y otros lo hubiesen obligado a seguir una senda distinta por el medio que fuera- las facciones de Eien se endurecieron al continuar tras una leve pausa- Gracias por estar con él pero me refiero a que ahora todos ustedes deben seguir su camino, Kimihiro y yo tenemos una misión conjunta que no podemos evadir-

-Yo ya he elegido-

-Lo se- ella sonrió- pero tenía que darte la oportunidad, así como los demás la tienen, de elegir otra cosa si lo deseabas, pero si quieren seguirnos son bienvenidos-

-Ahora le dices Kimihiro-

-Y él me llama Eien, pues de alguna manera eso soy…todos lo somos-

-Eien- murmuro él- ¿suena bien el resto?-

-Yorume, Eien Yorume-

-Yorume…puedes llamarme Shizuka o seguir con Doumeki-

-Hay alguien más que lleva ese titulo así que creo que a partir de hoy serás para mi Shizuka-

-El otro día compre esto- dijo él mostrándole una botella de color oscuro- a mi jamás me ha gustado mucho el licor y aunque me sentí extraño al comprarlo supe que no sería para mí, es para ti-

-Gracias, no era necesario el regalo de bienvenida- dijo ella tomando la botella de manos de Shizuka- se ve que es una deliciosa crema de whisky…es hora de regresar o Kimihiro se espantara si no me encuentra-

-Los veré luego… ¿pueden venir Kohane y Kunogi?-

-Por supuesto, los he extrañado a todos, los caminos que tuve que seguir para volver eran a menudo solitarios y peligrosos-

-Valdrá la pena haberlos recorrido-

-Si-

Eien se dio la vuelta y con el mismo paso sin prisa regresó a su casa.

Hola a todos los seguidores de XXX Holic, espero que disfruten el recorrido que llevaran a cabo Kimihiro y la nueva Yuuko/Eien pues será largo, emocionante, peligroso y en algunos momentos triste; ojala que les guste los cambios que haré en algunos personajes pues a mi parecer necesitan evolucionar. Si quieren emitir una sugerencia opinión, una critica constructiva o simplemente hacerme un recordatorio del diez de mayo porque no les gusta lo que escribo pueden dejarme un mensaje, aunque de todas maneras seguiré escribiendo esto a mi manera, también pueden mandarle un saludo a su personaje favorito y hacerle preguntas y a vuelta de correo serán contestados sus envíos de la mejor manera posible. Sin más por el momento me despido y les agradezco el haber invertido su tiempo en leerme.

Atte. Tiamat

No te apresures a impartir juicios porque nadie conoce todos los finales


	2. Chapter 2

CORAZA DE CUERVO

Hacia ya tres días que Eien había llegado a casa y hoy que el calor era inusitadamente sofocante se había puesto un vestido turquesa de tirantes y con dos enormes aberturas a los lados que llegaban a medio muslo, estaba estampado con pétalos de cerezo en color rosa pálido, casi blanco. Estaba recostada en el sillón rojo con una taza de té en las manos y un platito con galletas sobre una mesilla junto a ella. Kimihiro estaba en la cocina preparando la comida pues tendrían visitas en la tarde; Kohane, Shizuka y Himawari vendrían, Eien tenía mucha curiosidad por verlos a todos juntos. Ya se había encontrado con Shizuka y lo recordaba de sus visiones mientras "dormía", quería ver a las jóvenes; vagamente recordaba a Kohane cuando era una niña no del todo feliz porque su honor como médium estaba en entredicho y que gracias a la intervención de Kimihiro eso había cambiado para mejor. Himawari era un caso totalmente diferente, La recordaba como alguien que acarreaba la mala suerte para todo aquel que tuviera la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino por muy leve que fuera el contacto, Shizuka cancelaba con su sola presencia ese malhadado poder y Kimihiro había sufrido –gustosamente, eso si- las consecuencias de ello, solo cuando Shizuka estaba cerca no pasaba nada malo. Eien quería saber como es que alguien había nacido con semejante maldición y le había preguntado muchas cosas a Kimihiro; este a su vez volvió a preguntarle si se podía borrar esa maldición:

-Ya te lo había preguntado- dijo Kimihiro- pero ¿puedes ayudar a Himawari? A veces creo que Tampopo no es suficiente para consolarla de que otras personas estén con ella, deseo que encuentre a alguien que la ame como lo hice en el pasado y sea feliz-

-¿Ya me lo habías preguntado?... ¡Oh! Te refieres a mi espíritu, se lo preguntaste a Yuuko-

-Si-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?...todavía no consigo recuperar todos esos recuerdos de mi espíritu, es un proceso muy lento, todas las piezas que conforman a un humano deben aprender a sincronizarse para alcanzar un equilibrio-

-Me dijiste que no era posible porque tendría que pagar con toda su felicidad-

-Mmm…en este instante ni tú ni yo ni nadie puede ayudarla más de lo que ya has hecho tú mismo, pero quizás en el futuro podamos aprender algo que nos lleve a una solución, ahora que mi ser esta completo puedo ser de más ayuda-

-¿De verdad?-

-Aunque, claro, podría ser también que la solución de su problema ni siquiera este en nuestras manos-

-¿Eh?-

Después de eso Kimihiro se confundió tanto que mejor regreso a la cocina, mientras Eien se quedaba pensando en Himawari y como desentrañar el misterio que la rodeaba, tal vez no había una explicación ni una solución, pero quería verla de cerca y quizás entonces podría juzgar más acertadamente.

Su mente divago un rato, prendió la pipa que solía fumar antaño y lanzó una nube de humo que casi instantáneamente flotó por encima de ella hasta desvanecerse, en la lejanía se distinguía el graznar de varios cuervos ruidosos y ese sonido trajo a su mente aquel cuervo solitario que había visto en el pequeño parque decidiendo si se bañaba o si bebía agua de la fuente… ¿Qué había sido esa aura rojo sangre que distinguió en torno al ave? Y ella había preguntado "¿Qué eres?" como si el ave fuera a responderle… podría ser que…

Casi en el mismo instante que Kimihiro terminó de cocinar las visitas llegaron escoltadas por Maru y Moro, quienes estaban emocionadísimas pues ya tenía tiempo que no se reunía tanta gente; Mokona estaba subida en los brazos de Kohane quien frotaba su cara contra la oscura y suave piel de la criaturita. Himawari se veía un tanto nerviosa y llevaba un paquete en las manos, Shizuka era el más relajado y portaba un maletín porque venía desde su trabajo en la universidad.

-Bienvenidos- dijo simplemente Eien poniéndose de pie- tal vez esto ya lo dije…o no…pero en cualquier caso siéntanse como en su casa-

-Jamás has dicho tal cosa Eien…creo- titubeo Kimihiro

-¿En serio?- pronunció Eien mirando a Kimihiro con un puchero como el de una niña a la que han atrapado en plena travesura- no importa- agregó subiendo un poco el tono de voz y levantando la barbilla con los brazos en jarras- lo digo ahora, es lo único que interesa-

-Tú no tienes remedio- suspiró Kimihiro- sin importar el tiempo que pase-

-¡Que malo eres Kimihiro!- exclamó con fingido berrinche Eien y las dos jóvenes dieron un leve respingo al notar que ahora los dos se llamaban uno al otro de manera diferente

-¡Ji, ji, ji, ji!- se rió Himawari- hace un instante pensé que habían cambiado porque ahora lo llamas por su nombre pero veo que no es así-

-Han cambiado- sentenció con voz suave Kohane- pero se ven muy contentos y creo que eso esta bien-

-Vaya, vaya, disculpen nuestros modales- Eien pasó un brazo por los hombros de Kimihiro provocando un sobresalto en todos, incluso en el propio Kimihiro- reitero que se sientan como en casa, Kimihiro nos ha preparado algo muy sabroso para comer y disfrutar de esta tarde en nuestra mutua compañía-

-Seguro que si- habló por vez primera Shizuka- el tonto que se ha puesto rojo como los frijoles dulces no sabe cocinar nada que sepa mal-

-¡Si Watanuki!- exclamó Mokona saltando desde los brazos de Kohane al hombro de Kimihiro- ¿Por qué te has puesto de ese color?- ante la pregunta Kimihiro se puso aun más rojo y empezó a retorcerse, con lo que le fue imposible a Eien seguirlo abrazando

-Tú tampoco cambias- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- sigues moviéndote de maneras extrañas-

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Kimihiro e Eien se tapo un oído- aquí tú eres la más rara-

-Anda, anda, mejor sirve la comida o se enfriará- Kimihiro puso cara de enojo y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la cocina refunfuñando por lo bajo

-He traído esto- dijo Himawari ofreciendo el paquete que había llevado consigo- son unos pastelillos de aquella tienda que los hace tan sabrosos, para que tomemos un té con ellos-

-Gracias Himawari- dijo Eien tomando de sus manos el paquete- no te hubieras molestado, se los llevaré a Kimihiro para que los guarde en el refri mientras comemos- ella desapareció rumbo a la cocina y los demás se sentaron alrededor de la mesa baja y alargada que habían dispuesto para la ocasión; los almohadones que hacían las veces de sillas eran de color blanco con unas mariposas negras bordadas a mano, Kohane admiraba uno cuando Kimihiro entró con la primer charola de comida y un florero lleno de grandes girasoles en la otra

-Ella hizo esos almohadones- comento al ver a Kohane pasar sus dedos por el dibujo

-¿Te refieres a Yuuko?- inquirió ella

-Si-

-Ahora dice llamarse Eien Yorume- comentó Shizuka

-Dijo que para gente especial se necesitaban cosas especiales- agregó Kimihiro dejando su carga sobre la mesa- es diferente- murmuró pero todos pudieron escucharlo

-Ahora es más cálida- dijo Kohane y Kimihiro la miró serio

-No es que antes fuera fría, pero parecía dejar una distancia insalvable entre ella y los demás; era amable y alegre pero siento que ahora lo es de una forma distinta…más tierna- Kohane guardó silencio y mientras ella colocaba el florero en el centro de la mesa y el primer plato a un lado, Kimihiro consideraba sus palabras

-Ahora te dice Kimihiro- dijo con sencillez Himawari- y tus ojos parecen resplandecer cada vez que ella lo hace- y la chica sonrió ampliamente

-Ha salvado la distancia- dijo Kohane con su habitual virtud de decir las cosas de manera simple y llana

-A mi también me dice por mi nombre- dijo Shizuka metiendo en su boca un rollito de sushi

-¡No empieces a comer!- gritó furioso Kimihiro- no conforme con arruinar el momento empiezas a comer sin los demás-

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Ella?- preguntó Shizuka

-Mokona también se ha ido contigo Watanuki, tal vez ambas están en la cocina- observó Himawari

-Maru y Moro también irán- gritaron las niñas y se fueron rumbo a la cocina

-¡Oh no! ¡Seguro que están probando de todo con sus dedotes!- y Kimihiro salió corriendo

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- rieron al unísono Himawari y Kohane

-¿Por qué te llama ahora por tu nombre?- preguntó Kohane a Shizuka

-Dijo que alguien más llevaba ese titulo y que era mejor así…supongo que para no confundirnos-

-Que bueno que ha vuelto- susurró Himawari

-Si- afirmaron al unísono Shizuka y Kohane

-¡Dejen de estar manoseando todo!- se oyó que gritaba Kimihiro desde la cocina

-¡No pasa nada Kimihiro!- exclamó entre risas Eien llegando a donde los demás estaban y por encima de su hombro

La comida transcurrió en un relajante silencio mientras todos saboreaban lo que con tanto esmero Kimihiro había hecho, los girasoles en el florero cabeceaban un poco con la susurrante brisa que se colaba ahora por las puertas corredizas que daban al jardín y propagaban su aroma por la estancia. El sol declinaba dándole a todo un tono anaranjado rojizo, los árboles parecían arder o estar hechos de oro puro y las otras plantas caían en la somnolencia del momento junto con las personas al interior de la casa. Cuando terminaron Kimihiro fue el primero en levantarse para llevarse los platos sucios y las fuentes vacías; Eien también se puso de pie.

-Ven Himawari- dijo tendiéndole una mano a la aludida- hagamos un poco de té o quizás prefieran un café igual que yo para acompañar los exquisitos pastelillos que nos trajiste-

-Si- respondió Himawari un poco sorprendida- para mí el té está bien-

-Yo quiero un poco de café- dijo Shizuka

-Igual yo- secundó Kohane

-Té para mí, gracias- se pronunció Mokona

-Para ustedes té también- dijo Eien al ver a Maru y Moro que estaban a punto de pedir café- un día podrán tomar todo el café que quieran, ahora son niñas- las chiquillas asintieron resignadas aunque no entendieron muy bien las palabras de Ella

Kimihiro fue a buscar más jabón para lavar los platos a la tienda pues se le había pasado por completo con los últimos acontecimientos ir a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en la casa, así que de momento Eien y Himawari estaban solas en la cocina poniendo agua en la tetera y tazas en una charola con sus respectivos platitos y cucharillas.

-Sacaremos al último los pastelillos para que estén fríos cuando los sirvamos- dijo Eien

-Si- afirmó Himawari- ¿es nuevo este juego de tazas?- pregunto admirando una taza entre sus dedos mientras le daba vueltas: tenía el borde plateado y una enredadera de flores violetas y hojas verde esmeralda la rodeaban, primero en gran cantidad y a medida que le daba la vuelta eran menos hasta que se desvanecían en una sola flor…repentinamente la taza se escapó de las manos de Himawari y se precipitó rumbo al suelo; sin embargo en el ultimo instante Eien la atrapo antes de que se hiciera añicos contra el linóleo de la cocina- lo siento mucho- dijo apenada Himawari

-No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada- le restó importancia Eien y mirando la taza añadió- es más importante el efecto que esto ha causado en ti- hizo una pausa dejando la taza en la charola y luego tomó las manos de Himawari entre las suyas- este juego lo compré porque ustedes venían y me gustaría saber porque se te cayó la taza-

-Yo…suelo atraer la mala suerte…no es algo…que…-

-Que controles, lo sé- Eien miró sus manos unidas, un vapor rojo las cubría- encontraremos una solución- afirmó con una convicción que impresionó a la chica y por un momento ambas flotaron en la inmensidad del universo y a Himawari le pareció que lejos, por encima de ellas una luz brillaba amable, invitadora, pacifica y la llamaba solo a ella. No podría haber dicho como lo sabía, pero así era, jamás había experimentado algo tan vívidamente y con esa sensación en el alma supo que las palabras de Eien eran ciertas hasta la última sílaba aunque no supieran cuando iba a pasar- sirvamos a los demás sus bebidas- dijo Eien rompiendo el hechizo que se desvaneció lentamente, aunque después de eso cada vez que Himawari sentía que ya no podía dar más de sí recordaba esa sensación y la luz, entonces cobraba fuerzas para continuar

Nunca más la abandonó esa motivación, ni cuando la solución llegó.

Todos tenían ya lo que habían pedido y un pastelillo, cada uno era diferente y los habían elegido al azar, aunque todos era muy sabrosos, olían provocadoramente incitando a comer. Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada disfrutando de aquel placer mundano y simple como solo las personas muy unidas se sienten cómodas entre si aun en el silencio absoluto; pues este no es provocado por una pausa incomoda o falta de conversación, si no paz verdadera sin necesidad de truncarla con palabras innecesarias. Kimihiro trajinaba en la cocina aunque en su lugar ya lo espera una taza de aromático té y un pastelillo de fresas.

-Watanuki se ve muy contento- comento Himawari

-¿En verdad lo crees?- inquirió Eien con una extraña entonación de inocencia

-Si, todo es gracias a que has vuelto-

-Antes nos tenía preocupados- dijo Kohane con un dejo de tristeza

-Quería por encima de todo esperarte, no deseaba abandonar la tienda y decía que era por Maru, Moro y Mokona pero todos sabíamos que era por ti-

-Me entristece saber que todo fue culpa mía-

-No- negó categórico Shizuka- Watanuki tomó su decisión y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada aunque lo deseáramos-

-Cada quien toma sus propios caminos- corroboró Eien

-Es excelente que ya estés aquí- puntualizó Kohane

-Gracias…por cierto saluda a la Adivina de mi parte, se que la visitas a menudo-

-Si, lo haré-

En ese momento Kimihiro decidió unirse por fin a ellos y durante unas horas la conversación siguió desarrollándose con ligereza entre la risa general, los aspavientos raros de Kimihiro y los comentarios que intercambiaba con Eien como si diez años no hubiesen transcurrido jamás y la antigua Yuuko estuviese ahí sentada envuelta en su vestido turquesa. La luna ya estaba muy alta cuando todos se marcharon y se quedaron solo los habitantes de la casa: Maru y Moro se fueron a dormir junto con Mokona; Kimihiro limpiaba las tazas del té y café, tiraba la basura y le daba los últimos toques de limpieza a la estancia. Eien había entrado en su habitación y Kimihiro creía que ya no saldría cuando Ella regresó vestida de forma distinta.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?-

-Los dos iremos a ver algo que me inquieta-

-¿A esta hora de la noche?-

-Es mejor ahora que hay calma, los viajes largos son cansados y mejor hacerlos en calma absoluta-

-Si, si, si, lo que tú digas-

Ambos salieron de la casa, cuando ya se acercaban al parque Kimihiro se dio cuenta de que Eien llevaba una especie de bastón en la mano.

-¿Para que es eso? ¿Acaso ya te cuesta trabajo caminar?-

-Muy chistoso…no, pero lo sabrás después-

-Claro-

Arribaron al parque e Eien continuo caminando hasta llegar a la fuente que en ese momento producía su cantarín sonido con claridad, ya que no había gente hablando ni el ruido de los carros que pasaban por las avenidas cercanas. Le dieron la vuelta por la izquierda y al llegar al otro lado el cuervo estaba ahí atento a su presencia; se detuvieron exactamente frente a el como si de una persona se tratara, por espacio de varios segundos se observaron a distancia y Kimihiro no entendía que pasaba.

-¿Vamos a esperar a alguien?-

-Ya esta aquí-

-¿Quién? ¿Dónde?-

-Él- dijo Eien señalando al cuervo

-¿Eh? Pero si solo es cuervo-

-¿Acaso has perdido capacidades en estos diez años? Obsérvalo bien y deja todo lo demás a un lado-

Kimihiro avanzó un par de pasos mirando al cuervo con detenimiento y este le devolvió la mirada con inteligencia, él sintió que no estaba dándole un vistazo a un animal; con ese pensamiento se disipo la barrera ante sus ojos y pudo ver el aura rojo sangre que rodeaba al ave. Kimihiro se hizo hacia atrás al percibir la ira y agresividad que emanaban de el.

-¿Qué es eso? No es un cuervo ordinario-

-Nunca lo ha sido-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-La primera vez que te vi te pregunté ¿Qué eres? Pero creo que lo correcto es ¿Quién eres?-

Entonces el aura creció y la forma del cuervo cambió para dejar paso a un hombre de semblante arrogante y vestido con ropajes rojo sangre y armadura negra, sobre el pecho estaba grabado un símbolo que representaba su nombre como si quisiera anunciarle a quien se enfrentara a él que no era cualquier guerrero de a pie. Una atmósfera opresiva se cernió en todo el parque, el personaje frente a ellos emanaba desprecio en oleadas abrumadoras y los miraba de manera insolente y fría; Kimihiro sintió que se encogía de terror en su interior ante aquella presencia, empero al ver la cara de Eien se dio cuenta de que ella había adoptado un rostro duro como el mármol e igual de helado, sus ojos no transmitían ninguna emoción o reacción a lo que los rodeaba o al hombre frente a ellos con lo que quería dar a entender que no la impresionaba su despliegue de poder, Ella también era poderosa aunque de una forma menos agresiva y Kimihiro pudo percibir ese poder emanando de ella y chocando con la presencia del guerrero. El aura de Eien se extendió protegiéndolo y con ello se sintió mejor mas un tanto avergonzado por su primera reacción, sacó fuerzas de su espíritu y trató de adoptar un rostro desafiante al ponerse junto a Ella.

-Has vuelto- dijo el guerrero

-Si, la primera vez me tomaste por sorpresa y todavía no estaba segura del camino que debía elegir pero ahora ya no tengo dudas y puedo enfrentarte- dijo Eien sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión

-¿Has venido a pelear?-

-No. Quiero saber porque sigues aquí Coraza de Cuervo, tu lugar esta en otra parte-

-Mi cuerpo yace ahí- dijo enojado Coraza de Cuervo señalando la fuente- Yo fui un gran guerrero, nadie pudo vencerme en un combate justo y ahora yazco en la ignominia sin una tumba o lápida-

-Te venció la traición-

-Si…mi general…él me vendió a mis enemigos a cambio de poder y dinero- Coraza de Cuervo cerró los ojos como si recordara aquel momento y se hizo un silencio pesado

-¿Dices que él es el Guerrero Coraza de Cuervo de quien los libros de historia hablan?- preguntó Kimihiro

-Si-

-Pero el desapareció misteriosamente sin dejar rastro, nadie sabe como o donde murió o porque se fue-

-No se fue, lo asesinaron en secreto-

-No puede ser- murmuró impresionado Kimihiro

-¿Cuál es tu deseo?-

-Quiero tener un lugar para descansar de forma honorable, no importa si mi familia lo sabe o no, ni aquellos que me conocieron, simplemente tener mi propio sitio-

-Me pides que cambie la historia-

-Si-

-El precio será alto-

-¿Qué te puede dar un guerrero caído en desgracia? no tengo nada-

-Tienes a Deimos-

-Mi cuervo- Eien asintió con la cabeza- fue un gran mensajero y me avisaba cuando el enemigo se acercaba, lo tengo desde que era solo un pajarillo medio desplumado y al final fue el único que supo lo que me pasó y se quedo conmigo-

-También él es especial pues un animal poseído no vive mucho y ambos han sido uno desde que te aferraste a este lugar-

-Si me voy quién cuidara de él-

-Yo-

-Está bien te lo entregaré-

-Te separarás de él en cuanto cumplamos tu deseo-

Eien levantó el bastón que llevaba consigo y murmuró algo que sonó inteligible, de la piedra del bastón surgieron unos rayos que formaron una telaraña por encima de ellos, repentinamente esta descendió dándole a Kimihiro la sensación de que un gran peso lo oprimía y que lo haría hasta que se fundiera con el suelo; sin embargo así como empezó la opresión se fue repentinamente y abrió los ojos a un sitio totalmente distinto: ya no había fuente, en su lugar imperaban los grandes árboles y la hierba alta de un bosque tupido. Estaban parados sobre una senda que se internaba en la espesura por un lado y por el otro se divisaba el techo de una gran construcción…un edificio como pocos quedaban ya con tejas de barro a dos aguas. Entonces llegaron hasta ellos unas voces acaloradas que discutían en japonés antiguo.

-Ven- dijo Eien jalándolo de la mano y se escondieron entre la hierba tras un enorme árbol de tronco ancho y espiaron por los costados de este

Llegaron a su altura dos hombres, uno de ellos era Coraza de Cuervo y supusieron que el otro era su general; estaban muy lejos para distinguir su conversación que no era en todo caso amigable…sin previo aviso el general sacó una daga y apuñaló a Coraza de Cuervo en la garganta, por encima de ellos Deimos el cuervo graznaba enojado tratando de alcanzar con sus garras al general, este salió huyendo con el ave tras él y dejando al guerrero en el suelo desangrándose. Deimos regresó a los pocos minutos y se posó en el pecho de su amo hasta que este dejó de respirar, entonces una forma blanquecina como el vapor salió del cuerpo sin vida y se unió al cuervo.

-Es nuestro turno- dijo Eien saliendo de su escondite

-Pudimos haberlo detenido-

-Si lo hubiéramos hecho podríamos afectar de manera poderosa el futuro y no esta permitido-

-¿Y darle una tumba si?-

-Solo será para que no caiga en el olvido, nadie quiere ser olvidado-

Kimihiro ya no supo que responder y ayudo a Eien a cargar con el cuerpo del guerrero hasta donde alguien pudiera encontrarlo, el cuervo los seguía de cerca en silencio. Finalmente dejaron el cuerpo a la vera del camino recargado en un árbol, en la senda se veían huellas de carretas, animales de tiro y pisadas humanas así que no pasaría mucho antes de que lo descubrieran. Eien retiró la daga de su garganta y la arrojó al suelo.

-Ya esta hecho- con estas palabras todo el escenario se volvió nebuloso y cuando se aclaró estaban de nuevo en el parque frente a la fuente pero ya no había rastro de Coraza de Cuervo- hemos regresado-

-No ha cambiado nada-

-Mira de nuevo- Eien levantó la vista y Kimihiro siguió la misma dirección: sobre el pedestal más alto de la fuente había una estatua de Coraza de Cuervo con su cuervo Deimos al hombro, una placa dorada anunciaba que el Guerrero había fallecido en aquel sitio en un ataque por personas desconocidas, fue cremado y sus cenizas estaban dentro de la estatua. Mientras miraban el cuervo Deimos se posó en el hombro de Kimihiro- es hora de volver a casa-

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta en tanto Deimos volaba frente a ellos como si conociera el camino hasta casa de Kimihiro e Eien.

-Dijiste que no era un cuervo común ¿Qué querías decir?-

-Los animales poseídos mueren con rapidez al ser consumidas sus fuerzas por el espíritu que llevan dentro, Deimos es en si mismo un espíritu-

-¿De que clase?-

-Ya lo averiguarás-


	3. Chapter 3

XXX HOLIC

BESTIA

Brillaban en la oscuridad con la potencia de las ascuas ardientes de una caldera, cada Halo de Luna, cada que Irumizu nadaba por las olas celestiales y se cruzaba en el camino de Shachihika; la sombra de ella se proyectaba enorme comparada con su tamaño real y solo dejaba a la vista un aro luminoso en el cielo. Eso pasaba cada veintisiete días. Era entonces que el Ookai aparecía y sus ojos amarillos como el aro luminoso del cielo ardían en la noche de día y desaparecían en el día de noche. Los Tsukumi se encerraban en sus casas temerosos de que la Bestia los atrapara al descampado, tres cazadores que intentaron dar muerte a la criatura habían desaparecido en la espesura del bosque, el Gran Sacerdote finalmente tuvo que recurrir a una antigua leyenda: la Invocación de la Bruja Dimensional que, decían, se encontraba mucho más allá de donde Irumizu y Shachihika tenían su sitio. Tal vez ella podría detener al Ookai…

Era un lluvioso día de verano, el cielo estaba plomizo y grandes horquillas se dispersaban en las nubes resplandeciendo por un instante y tras extinguirse el retumbar del trueno llegaba a oídos del mundo; la lluvia caía en grades gotas que golpeaban con fuerza todo a su alcance dejando a los pocos transeúntes empapados en un segundo. Eien estaba sentada ante un mesilla de largas patas y que hacia juego con la silla que ella ocupaba, delante de ella estaba un espejo en el que se reflejaba todo su rostro; alrededor del marco había muchos símbolos arcanos y letras desconocidas para Kimihiro quien estaba parado directamente detrás de ella con una gran petaca a sus pies con las cosas que Eien le había pedido empacar. Ahora parecía que estaban esperando algo…o a alguien. Repentinamente el espejo pareció empañarse y dejo de reflejar lo que había delante de el, ahora se podía mirar el pálido rostro de un anciano de largo cabello blanco y ojos color escarlata.

-Estaba segura de que llamarías- dijo Eien

-Te ves…diferente- dudó el anciano

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos-

-¿Sabes lo que nos esta pasando?-

-Anoche había sangre en la luna, esa jamás es una buena señal-

-Se trata de un Ookai-

-Oh y los Cazadores de la Noche no han podido con él-

-Te necesitamos-

-El precio será alto-

-Te daremos lo que sea-

-Cuidado con lo que ofreces, no lo hagas irreflexivamente, sabes que después no hay marcha atrás-

-Estamos desesperados-

-Ahí estaré- la visión se desvaneció e Eien se volvió a Kimihiro- será un viaje algo azaroso-

-¿Iré contigo?-

-Si, debes conocer que hay muchas más cosas ahí afuera que las de este mundo- Eien se puso de pie, Maru y Moro se adelantaron entregándole una katana y un abanico que tenía dibujado un eclipse de sol- estén atentas porque podría necesitarlas-

-Si- dijeron al unísono las niñas

-Vámonos Mokona-

-¡Que emocionante!- exclamó Mokona con mucho entusiasmo encaramándose en la cabeza de Kimihiro

Eien se agarro con fuerza al brazo de Kimihiro y agito el abanico cuatro veces con lo que una luz los envolvió mientras ella pronunciaba unas palabras:

-Donde la noche es día y el día es noche, sol frío y luna cálida llévenos más allá de donde la Orca y el Delfín nadan en los profundos mares del universo- al terminar de recitar las puertas se abrieron y se desvanecieron en un destello de luz hacia Hachigatsu.

A Kimihiro le pareció que él e Eien flotaban en un medio indefinido, las ropas de ambos ondulaban como si un viento inexistente las moviera o una corriente provocada por ese medio misterioso. Ella iba tranquila, con la vista clavada en el horizonte donde unas luces brillaban y se le ocurrió mirar a su alrededor: vio millones de estrellas lejanas apiñadas unas con otras hasta formar una especie de collar universal, por debajo de ellos un cometa de larga cola incandescente pasaba a toda velocidad y por doquier brillaban astros cercanos o a distancia contra el oscuro terciopelo de la noche perpetua del espacio. Mientras admiraba todas aquellas cosas que tal vez nadie más vería se habían estado acercando a las luces distantes que parecían guiar a Eien; ahora estaban casi al alcance de la mano y Kimihiro pudo ver que se trataban de dos estrellas una mucho más enorme que la otra pero con luces potentes y ambas se movían en torno a un planeta de color verde pasto envuelto en algodonosas nubes, sin embargo lo hacían en direcciones opuestas y de esta manera era que cada veintisiete días se encontraban dando lugar al evento del Halo de Luna. Repentinamente el planeta verde pareció acercarse más rápido que la luz y antes de que Kimihiro pudiera siquiera gritar de espanto se posaron suavemente en tierra firme.

Cuando Kimihiro finalmente salió de su estupor por el viaje se dio cuenta de que él e Eien estaban parados en una gran planicie de hierba, que a la luz de las lunas se veía verde oscuro. Atrás de ellos estaba el linde del bosque y al frente, no muy lejos, se hallaba una aldea apretada de casas diversas con techos a dos aguas, sobresalía de entre todas una torre con su campanario e hilachos de humo flotaban en el aire provenientes de las numerosas chimeneas. Kimihiro levanto la vista al cielo y pudo observar las lunas colgadas de un cielo como nunca antes había visto: profundo y oscuro como un retazo de satín en el cual destellaban collares, anillos y prendedores de diamantes, zafiros y rubíes; podía distinguir con toda claridad los colores de las estrellas y algunas se veían tan grandes como si pudiera alcanzarlas con las manos. Pero lo más bello y sobrecogedor eran las dos lunas que parecían descansar sobre las montañas que se adivinaban en la lejana línea del horizonte; la más pequeña estaba ligeramente por delante de la más grande, una era de color azul agua y la otra de un tenue gris plata.

-Son Irumizu y Sachihika- dijo de pronto Eien y Kimihiro bajo la mirada hasta ella quien observaba las enormes esferas

-¿Ya has estado aquí?-

-Si-

-¿Has recuperado tus recuerdos?-

-No todos. Vienen poco a poco…mi alma estuvo sola mucho tiempo. Imagina que de repente una presa se revienta ahogándote con un torrente demoledor: te mataría. Eso mismo pasaría si todos mis recuerdos heredados de Yuuko volvieran de golpe, vienen conforme los necesito-

-Tienes razón… ¿Qué vinimos a hacer?-

-Puedo detectar la presencia de algo que no debería estar aquí-

-¿Y que haremos?- insistió Kimihiro tocando distraídamente a Mokona que había saltado a su hombro

-Eso depende de las personas que nos pidieron venir- Eien comenzó a caminar en dirección del pueblo y Mokona se bajo del hombro de Kimihiro para seguirla andando entre el pasto

Kimihiro iba a avanzar en pos de Eien cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y un sudor helado hizo que la ropa se le pegara a la espalda; se volvió con rapidez hacia el bosque y le pareció que desde las sombras algo clavaba su mirada en él taladrando su alma en su busca, la sensación le horrorizó pues le recordó a una fiera que escarbaba en las entrañas de su victima. Quiso moverse pero sus pies no le respondían y todo su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, una ráfaga de viento putrefacto llegó hasta él y supo que esa cosa se aproximaba. Kimihiro cerró los ojos esperando la muerte… y cuando creyó estar perdido un sonido metálico lo sacó de golpe del mortal éxtasis, abrió los ojos y vio a Eien con la katana desenvainada frente a sí: la hoja tenía una sustancia parecida al lodo de olor nauseabundo.

-¡Kieta!- murmuró Eien- todavía no nos corresponde enfrentarnos- agregó en dirección al bosque y la pesadez del aire desapareció tan pronto como llegó- ¿estas bien?- inquirió Eien abandonando su posición de ataque y haciendo con la mano un movimiento brusco para limpiar de sangre la espada y a continuación la enfundó de nuevo en la vaina que le sostenía la pequeña Mokona.

Kimihiro la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo en los ojos ¿Quién era esta mujer que sabia manipular una katana? Jamás vio a Yuuko blandir un arma y al mirarla a los ojos observo en ellos algo nuevo que no supo precisar.

-Kimihiro- llamó suavemente ella y finalmente él se relajó

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Un Ookai-

-Sentí…sentí…- Kimihiro se crispo de nuevo de miedo, Eien se acercó a él y lo abrazó, solo entonces el joven recupero por completo la calma- sentí terror, jamás me había pasado…y eso que me asusto con facilidad- logró aceptar

-Yo también tuve miedo- dijo con sencillez Eien

-No lo parecía- dijo él sonriendo irónico

-El miedo no es importante, lo importante es no dejarse dominar por el…tuve miedo de no llegar a tiempo frente a ti para repelerlo…y perderte- aclaró estrechándolo un poco más y Kimihiro se sintió mucho mejor

Minutos después reanudaron la marcha rumbo al pueblo atravesando el descampado que no tenía senderos, piedra o árboles desperdigados; estaban totalmente desprotegidos de forma que cualquiera podía verlos desde el pueblo…o desde el bosque.

-Iremos a ver al Chaman de los Tsukumi- comentó Eien

-¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar la espada?-

-Cuando era una niña, antes de caer en coma mis padres pagaron clases de kendo, esgrima y karate: todo en preparación para poder proteger a otros y enseñarte a ti a hacerlo-

-¿Insinúas que tengo que aprender a manejar la katana y artes marciales?-

-Lo afirmo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque enfrentamos enemigos muy poderosos y no siempre podré protegerte, la mejor opción es enseñarte-

-No creo que sea capaz-

-Morirás si no lo haces…o peor morirá alguien a quien ames-

Kimihiro lo pensó el resto del trayecto. Pasó por su mente la imagen de Himawari, Kohane, hasta de Doumeki y la Sashikiwarashi…y Eien…no, no quería que ninguno de ellos muriera o fuera herido por su causa y sabía que si no se protegía a si mismo ellos sufrirían preocupándose por él. No. Aprendería aunque le tomara mil años.

Finalmente alcanzaron las primeras casas del pueblo, en torno a este no había ninguna clase de protección: ni fosos, rejas, bardas u otra forma de impedir el paso, tampoco había centinelas o guardias apostados estratégicamente. Al internarse comenzaron a encontrarse más y más gente que platicaba en los portones de sus casas o barría, otros caminaban con prisa o compraban en las tiendas que exhibían su mercancía en cajones de madera o estantes, algunas mujeres regaban las flores de las ventanas mientras los niños correteaban tras una pelota o un aro pulido, las voces y las risas resonaban por doquier y Kimihiro se extrañó pues para él era de noche ¿no deberían estar durmiendo? Así se lo hizo saber a Eien y esta le dijo:

-Los Tsukumi viven de noche y duermen de día…o lo que para ti y para mí sería noche y día. Mira esas lunas, tienen luz propia, no son como la nuestra que necesita del sol para brillar y son tan grandes que ni siquiera necesitan antorchas para las calles o las casas, su fisonomía la deben a este modo de vida- Kimihiro supo a que se refería pues los Tsukumi eran de piel pálida, cabello plateado y ojos color borgoña; su figura era esbelta en las mujeres y recia en los hombres sin llegar a ser particularmente robustos

Llegaron al centro del pueblo y ya mucha gente los miraba con curiosidad y un poco de desconfianza; empero ahí donde se alzaba una enorme fuente con la estatua de una mujer muy hermosa que blandía una espada por encima de su cabeza como si se hubiera vuelto piedra en el instante de declarar una victoria; ya los esperaba un hombre vestido de negro y plata, detrás de él tres hombres armados hacían guardia.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Shiro- dijo Eien deteniéndose a unos pasos de la comitiva, la gente se paraba a mirar formando un corro de caras pálidas y ropajes multicolores

-Hubiera preferido que siguiera así- la mirada del interpelado cayó en la katana y un leve rictus de desagrado curvó sus labios

-Seguro que no fue fácil aceptar que necesitas ayuda, independientemente de que provenga de mí o no-

-Vamos- dijo Shiro volviéndose bruscamente y empezó a caminar hacia el otro extremo del pueblo con sus guardias a la saga

Eien se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa y junto con Kimihiro los siguió hasta la construcción que tenía la torre y el campanario.

En el frente de la construcción de un color como el de la paja había unas breves escaleras que conducían a unos portones que casi iban de piso a techo, los tres guardias tuvieron que empujar una de las hojas juntos para poder moverla, en tanto esperaban otro anciano llegó corriendo por una calle lateral; este vestía de azul oscuro y plata, su rostro denotaba mucho cansancio. Se detuvo ante Eien mirándola un tanto extrañado en lo que recuperaba el aliento, luego se fijo en Kimihiro y un destello de comprensión iluminó brevemente su rostro.

-Kurobake- dijo Eien a modo de saludo y reconocimiento

-Yuuko Ichihara- respondió el otro- ¿o debo decirte de otro modo?-

-Eien Yorume-

-Puedo ver que has cambiado mucho para llegar hasta aquí- estas palabras fueron dichas en un tono enigmático y Kimihiro intuyó que aquel anciano no estaba refiriéndose a la distancia entre su punto de llegada y el pueblo

-Pase por la más oscura de las noches, muy lejos de cualquier alcance, ayuda o luz…morir lo cambia todo… pero **tenía** que hacerlo-

-¿Por él?- dijo Kurobake señalando a Kimihiro sin vergüenza

-Si-

El gesto del anciano se contrajo como si le hubiesen golpeado, pero casi al instante se recuperó y una sonrisa sardónica distendió su boca como si acabara de comprender la mejor ironía del universo, luego le tendió una mano a Eien y esta se la estrechó con fuerza.

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Kurobake

-Me alegra ver que no has perdido tu capacidad de observar a lo lejos-

-¿Ya terminaron?- increpó de repente Shiro con cara de disgusto y sobresaltando a todos, sin esperar respuesta entró en el edificio

Todos accedieron a otra dimensión…o eso les pareció a los visitantes pues el interior del templo era muy diferente del exterior austero y sin ningún adorno o inscripción: estaban de pie ante un caminillo de ladrillos blancos como la cal, a ambos lados había un jardín de proporciones demasiado grandes para lo que marcaba los límites de la construcción. Toda clase plantas y flores crecían ahí como en un invernadero que pretendiera preservar una muestra de cada especie del universo, Kimihiro pudo apreciar plantas totalmente desconocidas empero también conocidas como las rosas o las azucenas, los arboles eran altos como en un bosque y numerosos arbustillos delineaban el contorno del camino, el musgo crecía en algunos troncos o piedras repartidas aparentemente al azar. En aquel entorno hacia un calorcillo agradable y se respiraba una atmósfera perfumada sin llegar a ser opresiva…nadie diría que estaban en una habitación cerrada. Una misteriosa luz llegaba desde el techo y a los lados a Kimihiro le pareció ver destellos de colores como si un arcoíris iluminara el sitio. Sin embargo lo más maravilloso era el árbol que estaba al final del camino, tan enorme, tan basto y con tantas ramas que era totalmente imposible que no estuviera en el exterior en lugar de resguardarlo en un espacio donde pudiera seguir creciendo; su tronco era muy ancho y alto, liso, de color rojizo con unos extraños símbolos grabados en su corteza, las hojas tenían forma de estrella y por un lado eran verde esmeralda y por el envés rojo sangre. Brillaba como si tuviera luz propia y su sola presencia denotaba una voluntad sobrecogedora.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- murmuró Kimihiro en el oído de Eien

-Te encuentras en Kino, una de las fuentes de la fuerza vital de este mundo y que esta directamente bajo el cuidado de los Tsukumi-

-¿Ese…ese…ese árbol esta…vivo?-

-Todas las plantas lo están ¿o creías que la vida era algo solo humano?-

-No me refiero a eso, se siente como…-

-Como si fuera una persona- completó Kurobake- así es-

-¿Ese árbol es una persona?-

-No una, muchas- enfatizó Eien

-¿Qué?-

-Los Tsukumi creen que al morir se reúnen con la Fuerza Vital de Hachigatsu, lo que le da vida a todo y a todos, si dañas el mundo te estas haciendo daño a ti mismo- explicó Eien- esa es la filosofía de los Tsukumi y todas las razas existentes aquí pues en ese árbol llamado Kanojo se encuentra la conciencia de todos los que han muerto, en ese árbol y todos los otros repartidos en los Lugares Sagrados-

-Esta muriendo- dijo de pronto la voz de Shiro y las palabras cayeron como una loza sobre los presentes- puedo sentirlo cada vez que me acerco y todo es culpa del Ookai-

-Explícamelo- pidió Eien con voz suave

-Desde que esa criatura terrible apareció Kanojo perdió una enorme cantidad de energía y ya no recibe las almas de los que mueren porque el Ookai las devora…si muere el caos se desatara en todo Hachigatsu- las palabras de Shiro resonaron con un eco amenazador

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Que destruyas al Ookai-

-Eso requerirá una acción directa y sabes que el precio debe ser equivalente-

-Nada es más importante que Kanojo-

-Que así sea- Eien se dio la vuelta para salir de nuevo al exterior- vámonos Kimihiro-

Kimihiro siguió a Eien hasta la calle de nuevo y mientras avanzaban otra vez por las callecillas la gente los miraba temerosos, asustado el joven caminó a un lado de Eien y preguntó para distraerse:

-¿Quién es la mujer de la estatua?-

-Kanojo-

-¿El árbol?-

-Hace mucho tiempo Hachigatsu estaba en caos, la guerra asolaba cada centímetro de tierra y no solo guerra entre personas, la naturaleza en general parecía estarlo también, como si la voluntad de los seres vivos se reflejara en ella. Fue cuando Kanojo apareció, nadie sabe de donde vino pero con su energía espiritual y férrea voluntad logró poner orden en este mundo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Se convirtió en el primer Árbol Vital-

-¿Quieres decir que una persona se convirtió en árbol?-

-En realidad se fundió con él e influyó para que la naturaleza dejara de batallar y por extensión las personas, muchos creen que las raíces de los Arboles Vitales sostienen este mundo con sus raíces profundamente enterradas en su corazón para mantenerlo vivo y en paz-

Tras estas palabras Kimihiro se quedó elucubrando en un pensamiento tan "enorme" como el de un árbol sosteniendo un mundo o que una persona pudiera fusionarse con una planta. Entre tanto salieron del pueblo caminando tal y como habían llegado, dejaron atrás las últimas casas y se adentraron en la noche sin luz artificial del valle que separaba el pueblo del bosque donde se ocultaba el Ookai. El silencio le pareció repentinamente opresivo a Kimihiro, acostumbrado como estaba al sonido incesante de la ciudad y sus luces falsas que iluminaban las calles por temor a lo que pudiera ocultarse en las sombras; estaba a punto de abrir la boca para quebrar aquello que se le adhería a los oídos con la pegajosidad de una telaraña cuando Eien se le adelantó…

-Que maravilloso silencio- murmuró tan bajo que Kimihiro apenas pudo oírla- bueno un silencio plagado por los sonidos naturales de este tipo de lugares- y una vez más Kimihiro estuvo a punto de preguntar a que se refería cuando reparo en un sonido musical parecido al que hacen los grillos en verano pero más melodioso y en algún lugar lejano el reclamo de un ave nocturna le hizo volver la cara y un movimiento repentino cerca de él le hizo levantar la vista para ver a un zorro que tenía un color negro azuloso y la cola anillada como la de un lémur corretear por entre la hierba- en casa nos hemos acostumbrado tanto a la luz y ruidos constantes que ya no tenemos una idea clara de que es el silencio o la noche cerrada hasta el punto que nos da miedo experimentar esas sensaciones-

-Es cierto…yo mismo me sentí de esa manera hace un instante-

-A Mokona no le da miedo la oscuridad-

-No es una cuestión de miedo, al menos no a algún monstruo como tal si no a nosotros mismos, tenemos terror de reconocernos en el silencio y averiguar nuestros temores en medio de la noche así que llenamos el espacio resultante con ruido sin sentido y luces parpadeantes- Eien sonrió y agregó- disfruta de sitios e instantes como este Kimihiro, respira hondo y no temas en conocerte porque de esa manera sabrás tus alcances y debilidades-

-Desde ahora apreciare la noche natural y el silencio-

-Bien-

Mientras sostenían esta breve conversación cubrieron la distancia hasta el bosque e Eien se detuvo en el linde, Mokona bajó de su hombro y se quedó de pie junto a Kimihiro.

-¿Qué hacemos?- inquirió el chico

-Esperamos que nos señalen el camino- dijo ella

Por espacio de unos minutos se quedaron ahí mirando el muro de arboles ante sus ojos esperando que algo ocurriera. Repentinamente un brillo llamó la atención de Kimihiro y levantó la vista al cielo a tiempo de ver una estrella fugaz precipitarse desde el cielo. La masa luminosa cayó y cayó sin decrecer jamás como normalmente lo haría en la Tierra si no que, por el contrario, conservó su tamaño y se estrelló más allá de donde ellos se encontraban iluminando un gran tramo de bosque con una luz extraordinariamente brillante, en ese preciso instante un aullido reverberó en el alma de Kimihiro al percibirlo con los oídos.

-Vamos- dijo Eien pero ella ya se había puesto en movimiento dejando atrás al joven

Kimihiro corrió en pos de Ella con Mokona brincando a la saga por entre los arboles sin pensar en nada más que el espeluznante aullido de hacia un instante y la terrible criatura que lo producía, alrededor de ellos una lluvia de hojas en todos los tonos de amarillo, rojo y anaranjado caían con ligereza produciendo la impresión de una nevada de vivos colores. Los pasos de Kimihiro crujían cada vez que se hundían en la hojarasca, su respiración se volvió trabajosa tratando de alcanzar a Eien, empero perdió su rastro entre la maraña de árboles que se volvían cada vez más cerrada, bajó inevitablemente el ritmo hasta que incluso Mokona saltaba a su lado sin dificultad. Y repentinamente los arboles se apartaron, Kimihiro y Mokona entraron de sopetón en un breve claro despoblado de cualquier tipo de planta, el suelo era de tierra negra y tenía un olor dulzón que le pareció extrañamente familiar provocándole un escalofrío de algo tétrico recordado a medias; en el centro de aquel circulo había una única piedra igual de negra que la tierra, en cuya superficie se apreciaban una especie de arañazos. Mokona trepo a la cabeza de Kimihiro y al igual que él observó el lugar con el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí creciendo en el corazón, como si algún instinto primitivo les dijera que un predador los acechaba desde las sombras. Resistiéndose con cada célula de su cuerpo Kimihiro se acercó a la piedra y contempló de cerca los arañazos hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran letras, unas que sabía de sobra que no conocía y que sin embargo podía leer…

-Watanuki…esas palabras…-

-Dice: Yamitsume no Jigoku- Kimihiro tragó saliva sintiendo que aquellas palabras eran una maldición pronunciada en voz alta y en ese preciso instante un aullido quebró el silencio que hasta ese segundo se había apoderado del bosque, se dio cuenta de que el Ookai los observaba en los límites del lado contrario del claro, sus ojos amarillos estaban fijos en ellos- e-e-está aquí…e-e-el Ookai o como se llame…-dijo Kimihiro en un murmullo de terror

-No te muevas- le dijo Mokona al oído a Kimihiro al ver que estaba a punto de salir corriendo

Era difícil seguir la instrucción de Mokona ya que la presencia del Ookai llenaba todo el claro de tierra negra y mientras observaban esos ojos iracundos por encima de ellos se formó un circulo de luz con letras que Kimihiro no conocía y símbolos arcanos, el aro encerraba a su vez más círculos concéntricos que giraban en sentidos contrarios como si buscaran la combinación correcta entre su simbología.

El Ookai salió disparado desde el extremo en el que se encontraba levantando terrones de tierra con sus grandes uñas y por primera y única vez Kimihiro contemplo a la abominable criatura: corría a cuatro patas de una manera que sugería que también podía tenerse en dos, lo cubría de pies a cabeza una piel peluda del color de la sangre coagulada, el pelo estaba apelmazado en varios lugares y parecía roñosa e hirsuta, en general su figura era humanoide pero la cabeza recordaba las combinaciones egipcias de hombres-animal pues parecía alargada a causa del prominente hocico de nariz húmeda y orejas puntiagudas con unos mechones de pelo al final, sus colmillos eran amarillentos pero afilados y podían ver todos y cada uno de ellos ya que la piel del hocico se contraía en una mueca de furia como la de un perro rabiosos dispuesto a morder a la menor oportunidad. Cuando la bestia estaba a centímetros de Kimihiro Eien se atravesó una vez más en su camino y la tarascada terminó en la hoja afilada de la katana, la criatura la soltó casi instantáneamente escurriendo sangre por entre los dientes, retrocedió unos pasos chasqueando las mandíbulas como si quisiera librarse del sabor de su propia savia; miró enojado a Eien pero no se atrevió a volver a atacar de frente.

Retrocediendo un poco en el tiempo, mientras Kimihiro avanzaba corriendo con Mokona hacia donde creía que se encontraba Eien, esta última estaba tomando precauciones en contra del Ookai: se detuvo ante un árbol que se veía casi tan antiguo como Kanojo, pero tenía un hueco en medio del tronco, a su alrededor colgaban las ramas de hojas esmeraldinas mecidas por una leve brisa, ante las raíces grandes y nudosas que se hundían en la tierra profundamente muchas personas habían dejado ofrendas de fruta y objetos hechos por ellos mismos y una que otra vela consumida dentro de un cuenco con agua. En torno a las ramas más bajas colgaban innumerables papelillos con peticiones de ayuda, bendiciones y agradecimientos; era obvio que muchos consideraban a aquel árbol como sagrado. Eien sacó de entre sus ropas un Sello Sagrado, lo dejo flotar hacia el suelo y desenfundando rápidamente la katana lo atravesó clavándolo en el suelo, al instante una explosión de energía ascendente levanto las ramas del árbol y en el hueco se formó una especie de espejo donde se reflejaron los rostros de Maru y Moro. Desde el otro lado ellas veían el rostro de Eien dentro del Jarrón de los Lirios.

-El Ama nos llama- dijo Moro con tono soñador

-¿Qué desea el Ama?- inquirió en tono amable echándose un poco adelante Maru

-Necesito que salgan de la tienda a través del túnel que esta en la Puerta Sellada y viertan dentro del pozo que hay al final el contenido del odre frente a el-

-Pero nosotras no podemos salir- dijo Maru temerosa

-No tenemos alma- completó Moro

-Lo se- dijo Eien- pero es hora de que empiecen a formar la suya y con esto ganaran el primer fragmento sin salir realmente de la tienda, después podrán empezar a explorar el mundo como se que han deseado por tanto tiempo-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Moro acercándose todo lo que pudo al reflejo

-¿Tendremos un alma?- agregó Maru

-Si-

-¡Tendremos un alma!- gritaron a la vez

-Ahora por favor hagan lo que les digo, Kimihiro necesita nuestra ayuda-

Las niñas cortaron la comunicación con Eien y fueron hasta la parte más lejana de la bodega donde Eien guardaba todos los artefactos que le habían dado en el pasado a cambio de sus servicios, el cuervo Deimos graznó al verlas marcharse y se desprendió de su percha para seguirlas aleteando. Maru y Moro llegaron ante una puerta decorada con una amplia planicie sembrada de hierbas que jamás habían visto y al fondo se apreciaba una construcción escalonada de piedra maciza y que parecía dominar la vista…por un brevísimo instante a las niñas les pareció percibir un aroma que les despejaba los pulmones y la mente, la fragancia flotó en el pasillo como los hilos invisibles de una telaraña percibida a medias sin ser vista realmente, Deimos soltó un profundo y largo graznido aleteando nervioso y casi enseguida la sensación se desvaneció y las niñas retiraron un sello que en lugar de letras tenia unas extrañas figuras, abrieron las puertas corredizas y se encontraron ante un pasaje que parecía el interior de una cueva plagada de estalactitas y estalagmitas, algunos cristales de cuarzo sobresalían del suelo desprendiendo un mortecino fulgor que iluminaba su camino. Deimos voló delante de las niñas y finalmente se posó en una saliente cercana a un agujero en el suelo, en torno a este había algunos hongos de gran tamaño y enredaderas que colgaban por dentro de la boca de la tierra como lianas que descendieran al inframundo, ante el pozo se encontraba una vasija de barro cocido con unos grabados en cenefas con unos dibujillos parecidos a los del sello, de el emanaba un olor parecido al que percibieran antes, pero no tan embriagador. Las niñas se asomaron a aquel agujero pero no se veía nada, solo se escuchaba el leve gotear de agua. Entre las dos tomaron el odre y derramaron su contenido en el interior del pozo, entonces el perfume de aquel liquido se volvió más fuerte que nunca y envolvió a las niñas como si de una capa se tratara, ellas no sintieron temor alguno mientras la vasija se desprendía de sus dedos adormecidos y se hacían añicos contra el suelo, de entre esos fragmentos de cerámica brillaban dos que tenían grabada una especie de llama, que, aunque ellas no lo sabían, representaba el glifo del alma en una cultura casi tan vieja como la Tierra.

Dentro del pozo una luz brilló encegueciéndolo todo con su fulgor y Deimos aleteo para posarse encima de las niñas y el también brilló intensamente, sus alas crecieron hasta poder envolverlo a el junto con Maru y Moro y desaparecer en el aire.

Lejos, en Hachigatsu, Eien percibió que todo estaba a punto de converger así que se puso en movimiento y llegó justo a tiempo para detener al Ookai que pretendía herir a Kimihiro.

Los círculos concéntricos seguían girando en el cielo e Eien blandía frente a ella la katana sin apartar los ojos del Ookai que la miraba un poco más allá de donde la piedra negra se hallaba, sus zarpas arañaban la tierra impaciente por lanzarse otra vez al ataque.

-Kimihiro- dijo en voz alta ella- necesito que te acerques a mí- Kimihiro apartó por vez primera los ojos de la bestia enfrente de ellos y con paso tambaleante se aproximó a Eien- para destruir al Ookai debemos hacer esto juntos-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Agarra junto conmigo la katana, partiremos esa piedra que es la fuente de un alma malévola y el Ookai dejara de existir-

Kimihiro se coloco junto a Eien y tomó la empuñadura de la katana justo por debajo de la guarda redonda con una mano y podía sentir el calor que despedía la piel de ella pues su mano estaba por debajo de la de él aferrando la empuñadura también.

-¿Listo? Concéntrate Kimihiro porque eres poderoso y es necesario que te des cuenta, yo sola no puedo liberarlos-

-¿Liberar a quien?-

-Pronto lo sabrás- Eien hizo una pausa y luego gritó- ¡Ahora!-

Ambos avanzaron de golpe el par de pasos que los separaban de la piedra con su nefasto grabado y acuchillaron el aire en dirección a la parte superior de la roca, al mismo tiempo el Ookai se precipitó contra ellos en un aparente intento de detenerlos…empero llegó un segundo tarde…

La katana se encajó limpiamente en la roca como una parodia de "la espada en la piedra", el Ookai extendió sus garras como si fuera a abrazarlos y abrió su hocico todo lo que pudo dejando escapar un olor putrefacto entre sus fauces y que hizo que se le aguaran los ojos a Kimihiro. El movimiento se ralentizó tanto que por una fracción de segundo se detuvieron totalmente. Luego todo cobró vida nueva. Los círculos en el cielo dejaron de girar uno tras otro con el sonido restállate de un cerrojo que cae en su lugar, una luz verdosa los envolvió y la piedra negra se cuarteo en grietas plateadas como las nervaduras de una hoja para finalmente estallar en miles de fragmentos. La explosión los hizo retroceder a trompicones a los tres: Kimihiro trastabilló tres pasos para luego caer sentado en la tierra, el Ookai calló de costado y rodó un par de veces antes de detenerse, Eien se inclinó hacia adelante para recuperar el equilibrio, se enderezó y miró al Ookai que yacía en tierra. Mientras yacía en tierra del Ookai se desprendieron una multitud de motas luminosas que salieron disparadas en dirección al pueblo de los Tsukumi.

La luz verde burbujeaba en todo el claro como si estuvieran metidos en un cilindro de agua, en la distancia la luz del alba se insinuaba. El Ookai flotó en aquel medio totalmente flácido y un vapor negro comenzó a manar de todos los poros de su cuerpo hasta envolverlo en una especie de nube tormentosa.

-Mokona- llamó Eien y la pequeña criatura saltó a la parte alta de su cabeza, abrió la boca casi tan grande como ella misma y jaló aire; como resultado la nube comenzó a acercarse a ella y a desaparecer dentro de su cuerpo hasta que no quedó rastro de aquella cosa

-Gracias por la comida- dijo Mokona haciendo una leve reverencia con las manos juntas

-De nada- contestó Eien, luego Mokona se bajó de su cabeza y ella caminó hacia donde había estado la nube

Kimihiro miró en esa dirección otra vez y se dio cuenta de que todavía había "alguien" ahí: aun tenía una forma peluda más parecida a un animal que a un hombre pero se tenía en dos patas y su pelo tenía el color achocolatado de los granos de cacao, ya no estaba apelmazado si no que flotaba en el medio como si una corriente acuosa lo moviera, sus ojos eran dorados como la miel y ya no despedía esa aura maligna que le rodeaba anteriormente. Eien se detuvo a un paso de él y dijo:

-Eres libre, lamento que te hayas perdido-

-Gracias, no ha sido culpa de nadie, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí y esa mixtli invadió todo mi cuerpo- la voz resonó profunda y grave por todos lados, dando la impresión de que estaba dentro de uno mismo aunque la criatura frente a Eien no movía las mandíbulas al hablar

-Cruzaste sin querer un portal en algún sitio por el que pasabas y tu poder lo atrajo-

-¿Qué era? ¿Lo sabes?-

-Un espíritu que no podía descansar en paz porque había sido maligno, pero ya no puede dañar a nadie-

-Mi fuerza…se esta desvaneciendo…solía ser un Nahual…moriré ¿no es cierto?- agregó con tristeza la voz

-No podía salvar tu cuerpo pues la mixtli ya lo había consumido, pero regresaras al sitio que perteneces aunque perderás al animal en tu interior puedes pasar tus conocimientos a otros-

-Gracias otra vez… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Eien… ¿y el tuyo?-

-Tenoch-

-Buen viaje Nahual Tenoch-

Después de ese breve intercambio la luz verde se hizo más intensa y la criatura empezó a alejarse del suelo atraída por los círculos, mientras subía a Kimihiro le pareció que iba perdiendo los rasgos animales hasta que quedó un hombre con la piel de un color cobrizo claro y el cabello negro como la noche ondulaba en torno a su cabeza como una bandera acicateada por el viento, sus ojos oscuros fue lo ultimo que Kimihiro vio antes de que entrara en el centro de los círculos y con un estallido final de luminosidad todo regresara a ser silencio en el bosque. Aquellos ojos irradiaban paz. Se puso de pie y llegó hasta donde estaba Eien contemplando el cielo donde ya solo se podía ver a Irumizu y Shachihika un tanto difusas en el alba de aquel mundo.

-Creí que aquí no había sol- comentó Kimihiro

-Lo hay, pero no tiene nombre porque los Tsukumi no lo consideran importante, sin embargo este amanecer será un nuevo comienzo para ellos, ya no tienen nada que temer-

-¿Qué es un Nahual?-

-Un humano capaz de transformarse en un animal-

-¿Un hombre lobo?-

-Los nahuales pueden adoptar cualquier forma animal que elijan, no solo la del lobo-

-¿A dónde lo enviaste?-

-A su sitio en el universo, este no era su lugar y ya no podía volver por si mismo-

-¿Qué eran esas luces brillantes?-

-Los espíritus que el Ookai había absorbido, ahora ya están con Kanojo y la Corriente Vital de este mundo-

-¿Murió el Nahual?-

-¿Qué es la muerte Kimihiro? ¿Te refieres a la desaparición de la vida? Para muchos la muerte es otra cosa y la muerte misma no necesariamente es mala, son nuestros miedos lo que nos hacen temerla como el final de todo lo que conocemos- Eien bajó la vista del cielo y agregó- es hora de que nosotros también volvamos a nuestro sitio, Maru, Moro y Deimos nos esperan- Eien levanto al cielo la katana y desaparecieron cuando la luz de un sol desconocido ascendía para comenzar su carrera a través del espacio para luego dejarle su sitio a las lunas de Hachigatsu en un ciclo sin fin.

DOS VIDAS

Por: Yael Xin Malkav Utkena Página 8


End file.
